Choxie
by SakaKakulover
Summary: One piece of chocolate, two lovers. You draw the conclusions. Lemon included. This is a Kakashi Sakura pairing! Fist fic so be kind.


_**Choxie**_

Disclaimer: Nope, not me! Wish I did though.

A/N: This is what happens when raving fan girls have way too much candy, and are up past their bedtime. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1st fic so be nice. Flames are welcome. Comment if you like it too please!

She was taunting him. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

In was a rainy day in Konoha, and team Seven was relaxing at Sakura's house. They had kept training, through the rain, at least until it had started to flood. By that time though, it was too late and the undertow on what had once been Konoha's streets was unexpectedly powerful. Even Kakashi had slipped a few times. So Sakura had recommended that since her house was closest, they could wait out the rain there. But the rain had not stopped for three days, and, due to Konoha's basically non-existent drainage system, the water was up to the second floor of the apartment building where Sakura's apartment was.

Her One- Room apartment.

After about the second day Team 7 was so sick of each other, that they were nearing the point of murderous. Naruto's hyperness had finally forced the others to lock him in a broom closet, and Sasuke had barricaded himself in Sakura's bedroom. This left Sakura and Kakashi alone in the dining room. It was Kakashi's worst nightmare. He had managed to keep his lust for Sakura in check, and unnoticed, but after the second day in close proximity with her, alone, his control was beginning to wane. Oh, and then there was the god- be-damned Choxie. Each time she slipped one past her luscious lips he thought he was going to lose it.

And that's how they ended up in the kitchen, where Sakura was enjoying herself quite thoroughly, without a thought to her poor, unfortunate former Sensei. Finally Kakashi spoke up. "What are those you're eating?" Sakura was astonished. She had forgotten he was even there. "What do you mean what are they? There only the best thing to hit this planet since, well, Chakra!"

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me what they are!"

"Sensei, this is Choxie, Choxie-Sensei, Sensei- Choxie. Choxie is the most phenomenal and sweet chocolate, that has ever graced my lips!"

Your very very _nice_ lips. "So... it's chocolate."

"Sensei, NO. Choxie is soo much better than chocolate! Choxie is gourmet, one hundred percent heaven. It is to me what Icha Icha is to you."

"So… it's still chocolate. And nothing is better than Icha Icha."

"Garr. Sensei, you just don't get it. sigh I guess I will have to show you."

"What do you mean Show m-"

Sakura had flipped herself onto his lap. Kakashi gulped, but apparently, Sakura didn't even notice what a provocative position she had put them in. Especially, since he was only dressed in a robe. (What, did you expect them all to stay in their wet clothes for three days?) She was concentrating very hard on his lips. He felt his mouth go dry. "Open your mouth, sensei." Now, he eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" "Just do it. And count yourself lucky. I don't share my Choxie with just anybody." Kakashi cautiously did as he was told, wondering what someone would think if they walked in right now. Sakura slowly placed a chocolate past his lips, brushing the soft velvet as she did so. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. "Now, just let it set there for a minute, and you'll see why Choxie is so great." She sat back a little bit, unconsciously grinding her hips into his, as she reached for the bag of chocolates. His breath caught and he began to feel his arousal awaken. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she wasn't stupid. She decided to play with him, just a little. After all, he wasn't the only one who dreamed of things that were um...unusual things to think about one's sensei. (Hey! Don't judge! Kakashi is a very attractive man!) "Oh no the bag is empty! And I gave you the last Choxie!"

"Mmm, and your right Sakura, the Choxie _is_ delicious!" Serves her right, for putting him in such a position...even if she didn't know she had…

She glared at him and then she smiled. Of course she was lying about the Choxie, but, hey, a girl's got to have some fun. She leveled her eyes with his, grinding her hips once more against his groin. "Then I guess I'll have to get it back!"

Kakashi was struck dumb by the look in her eye. It was pure desire, and it melted him. As he opened his mouth to ask her what she thought she was doing, she made her move.

She kissed him. It was a kiss with all the fervor and need she had felt for him this entire time, and it made his brain stop working. His last conscious thought before lust took over was that Choxie was his new favorite candy.

She was scared for the first few seconds when he wasn't responding, but then he began to kiss her back, and her fears were eased.

He stood up, and never breaking the kiss, began to back her up, towards the wall. When he finally relinquished control and broke the kiss, he found she had somehow untied his robe and was running her hand up his chest. Her eyes were shut and he had to stop to take in the sight of her. Her lips were blood red and puffy from the kiss and her hair was thoroughly rumpled where he had dug his fingers into it. Her shirt was wrinkled and her cheeks were flushed. She looked ravaged and in his opinion she had never looked better. The knowledge that he had been the one to make her look that way was arousing.

She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled a sultry smile up at him. "Hey, I still haven't gotten my Choxie back." She whispered, grinning like a chesire cat. He chuckled, and slid back up against her. He took possession of her lips once more, and slowly began to push up the hem of her shirt, ever so lightly running his fingers along the hem of her jeans and up, to her belly button, making her gasp. As he reached her bra line he turned her around, and growled into her ear, "Are you sure you still want Choxie after all?"

Sakura couldn't think straight. His feather-like touch was driving her wild, and his possessive growl made her knees go weak. "I think Choxie can wait, for a little while," she gasped.

Her whispered permission and desperate tone of voice were all he needed. With a decisive snap, he removed her bra and pulled it up over her head along with her T-shirt. As she felt the cool air touch her skin she shivered, and her nipples formed pert little buds. Kakashi saw this, and his mouth began to water. Her alabaster skin shown in the dim lights of the kitchen and was begging for his touch. He skirted her breasts with his fingers and took them around and up to her neck as he kissed her, slipping his tongue in to dance with hers. This kiss was slow and sweet, and incredibly sensual. Soon though, Kakashi had worked his way down to those pale orbs that begged to be kissed. He latched on to one pert nipple and rolled the other one between his fingers rapidly, making her moan sweetly and toss her head. She felt her insides begin to catch fire, and knew she had to have him inside of her soon. She stopped the sweet torture he was inflicting on her breasts and pulled him up to meet her lips once more, capturing him with her soft green eyes, and pushing him back to the table. She kissed her way down his chest and enveloped his fully hard cock in her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the head of it and began to steadily lick and nip at his manhood as though it were her favorite flavor lollipop. His pre-cum began to drip into her mouth and she lapped it up, finding it to taste better than her precious Choxie. Kakashi couldn't hold back a begging moan. The sensations she was giving him were heaven. He would give up Icha Icha for a year to feel this again. Hearing his moan, Sakura began to steadily stroke his cock, almost deep throating him. At this Kakashi felt his control evaporate and he exploded into her mouth. Sakura lapped up every drop of his cum, and kissed her way back up to his mouth. He grinned at her and almost threatened, "My turn." He roughly, pushed her back into the wall, and began to slide down her pants, throwing them off to the side. As he saw how wet she was he slid her up onto the counter and worked his way down to her core. As he nipped at her breasts and stomach, he fingered his way into her womanhood, and found her clit. He began working his finger up and down over her nerves, and she writhed in his hands. She would do _anything_ to feel his fingers in her core. Finally he slipped one, then two, and finally his whole hand into her pussy and worked his arm up and down, making her reach her peak. Unable to hold back anymore with her pulsating around his hand, he turned her around so that her tight ass was facing him, and pulled out his hand, only long enough to slip in his hard cock. But as he entered her, he felt something resist him and then break. She cried out unexpectedly, and he could tell it was from pain. A little bit of blood fell between them. Shock was etched on Kakashi's features "Sakura, you're… you're a virgin?" She remained wordless, almost ashamed. But Kakashi just held her as he thanked whatever god had given him this gift. He felt a rush of protectiveness towards her and realized that she had given herself to him freely, without even considering what it might cost her. He gave her some time to adjust and then began to pump in and out of her. "God...Sakura your so goddamned tight!" he moaned. He felt her walls constrict around him. "Please, please Kakashi! Go Faster, Harder!" She was breathless. He sped up and exploded inside her, coating her walls with semen as she constricted around him to her own fantastic orgasm.

As things slowed down they finally slept, tucked into each others arms, Kakashi still inside of Sakura. Neither had noticed when the rain had stopped.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the feeling she was being watched. As she tried to sit up though Kakashi tugged her back down mumbling something about "to early". She sighed audibly and turned to face him, only to see two sets of eyes burning holes in his back. Sakura sat bolt upright with a yelp. Instantly Kakashi was up too, wide awake. "What! Oh God, Sakura are you alright?!" Seeing she was still in one piece, but white as a ghost, he turned to see what she what looking at. "Oh, hi Naruto, Sasuke." They glared murderously at him. "What were you doing NAKED with SAKURACHAN?!?!!?!?" Naruto screamed. "Um… see…well… sigh I guess I slept with her." Sakura looked at him, surprised, she had expected outrageous lies, and vehement denials, not this… acceptance. However, Naruto didn't seem to take it this way. With what can only be described as an inhuman shriek he leapt on top of Kakashi and started beating the living crap out of him. "STOP! Naruto stop it! Get off him!" She managed to pull Naruto away from her lover and screamed, "God! What the fuck got into you!" "Sakura- Chan, he took your innocence! We'll kill him!!!! Don't worry we won't tell anyone, he raped you!" Stunned, Sakura let go, but only long enough to turn him around and slap him, as hard as she could across the face. "DON"T YOU EVER _EVER_ SAY THAT KAKASHI RAPED ME! I DID IT OF MY OWN FREE WILL! AND YOU CAN TELL WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU PLEASE! I AM NOT ASHAMED AND WILL NEVER BE ASHAMED OF WHAT HAPPENED HERE LAST NIGHT!" Sasuke butted in. "Sakura, he's not worth your protection. Did you even think to use protection, you bastard?" Kakashi lay quiet. "Oh my god… Sakura, I didn't even think of it." She looked at him and if possible her face got even whiter. "Oh no, no no no. It couldn't have happened." At their confession, even Sasuke and Naruto were still. Sakura broke the silence. "Either way," she told Naruto and Sasuke, "what happened last night was wonderful, and it certainly wasn't rape." She turned to face Kakashi. "And I will ask no more of you, Kakashi than that you know of my love and that you accept it." Kakashi shook his head. "No, Sakura, I love you too. I want to share everything with you, and can only hope that I will be good enough for you." And, with Naruto and Sasuke as his witnesses, Kakashi asked the question everyone was so sure the Copy Ninja would never ask of any girl, and all because of Choxie:

"Sakura, Will you Marry me?"


End file.
